Gazera
was a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman 80. Gazera appeared in episode 33. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 23,000 t History Ultraman 80 Gazera is a spirit-like negative monster. He first appeared to frighten a group of people at night in the form of a green fireball. Soon, it appeared outside a hospital in a transparent state, frightening the people inside. However, when UGM arrived to investigate, the beast had vanished. The next day, a boy was seen crying with a toy he built similar in appearance to the creature by Yamoto as his parents talked to the hospital's doctor. He explained his toy, also revealing an interest in Ultraman 80. In truth, he was about to have surgery, and his fear was the negative energy that brought Gazera to life. This fact soon became known to Yamoto and he went to find the boy to discover if this was true. While he was on his way to the hospital to find speak to the boy, the boy shined a light out the window, causing Gazera to appear before him, though no one but him noticed. Yamoto soon appeared to speak to the boy, appealing to his liking of Ultraman 80 to befriend him. However, the fireball form of Gazera soon entered the body of the doll that the boy had created. When the boy came to retrieve it, the toy began to move and the boy tried to fight it with a stick, only for it to grow to the size of an adult human. The boy called for Yamoto and had him come with him to where he saw the doll. Soon, Yamoto saw the strange beast and shot it, causing it to fall into the ocean. However, the water flashed and moments later, a kaiju-sized Gazera erupted from the waves! UGM soon arrived and opened fire on the titanic beast but their weapons did nothing on the negative kaiju. He soon unleashed his energy bolts on them, blowing their fighters from the sky. Yamoto tried to shoot it but was knocked into the ocean by its flames. Moments later, Ultraman 80 emerged from the ocean. However, the monster proved extremely strong, not even his Sakcium Beam could so much as damage it and his color timer soon began to blink, it appeared 80 would finally suffer defeat! However, the boy remembered that the chest plate of his toy kept falling off and yelled this to 80, nodded and delivered a powerful kick, breaking the part off the giant, weakening it severely. After this, 80 lifted the negative beast overhead and threw it into a cliff, causing the body to malfunction and fall lifelessly to the ground. Its body defeated, Gazera abandoned it and tried to flee, only to be hit by 80's Ultra Straight Flash, killing it instantly. Trivia *Gazera's name is very similar to Gezora, a Toho monster from Space Amoeba. *Gazera's roar is a high pitched Arstron roar. And when he is small he has a super sped up Arstron roar. Powers and Weapons *Possession: Gazera can enter objects such as toys and possess them. Once in the bodies he can increase their powers and durability. *Energy Bolts: Gazera can fire powerful and accurate energy bolts from his chest and forehead. *Flames: Gazera can breath a stream of fire from its mouth. *Thick Hide: Gazera has a thick hide, capable of withstanding attacks like Ultraman 80's Sakcium Beam without damage. *Giant Right Fist: Gazera's right hand is a huge fist that is perfect for bashing opponents around. He can also fire a powerful energy beam from it. *Size Change: Gazera can change size if provoked by a shot. Weaknesses If the chest plate of its host body is knocked off, it becomes weakened. If the host body suffers enough damage, Gazera will be forced to abandon it, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Gallery GAZERA VII.jpg GAZERA VI.jpg GAZERA V.jpg Gazera.jpg|Gazera Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju